


I hate logic

by TFALokiwriter



Series: The golden Triumvirate set Cadet Kirk's career right [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Enterprise, Gen, something about the SS Botany bay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two sixty-four. Six years since the disappearance of civilian James T. Kirk including the unexpected pop of three men claiming to be the future versions of two cadets and one instructor. Leonard has been assigned to the<em> USS Enterprise</em>. Guess who also has been assigned to it? Our favorite Vulcan, rule stickler, and logical Mr Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The assignment

McCoy was at Star Base 1 holding a photograph of James T. Kirk. His eyes were full of sorrow not the fondness and mix of emotions that would normally be on the doctor's face when Kirk was around. He had his luggage packed, prepared, for the assignment to the USS Enterprise. He couldn't believe how much he missed the young boy. He might not even be a young man by now! Kirk would be thirty-one by now. He heard a rapid knocking from the temporary door to his temporary quarters.

"You don't have to knock, Mr Sulu!" McCoy said.

Sulu walked in.

"We should have doors that open when requested rather than opening automatically," Sulu said. "Would save everyone the trouble giving them privacy."

McCoy put the photograph into the luggage then zipped it up.

"We all know that kind of system is contrary to the policy on intelligent doors." McCoy said,grabbing the handles of his luggage. 

"But bare with me, shouldn't people have permission to enter someone's quarters?"  Suku asked. 

McCoy paused, thinking about it.

"Well  . . ." McCoy said. "I can guess where it matters when people come in when you are sleeping and attempt to kill you."

"Exactly my point," Sulu said, as McCoy came to the door. "Do you know who our captain is?"

"Of course I do," McCoy said. "Gary  Michell."

"And the first officer?" Sulu asked.

"No, not really," McCoy raised an eyebrow. "You came just to tell me who the first officer is."

"It is best I tell you before you get on." Sulu said, as they walked out of the quarters.

"Well, he can't be that bad." McCoy said.

"It is Commander Spock."  Sulu said.

McCoy came to a stop reeling in the word that was like a punch to the chest. A word that reminded him that for _six years_ of his life, his best friend, living and reckless, bold and optimistic, had ran out of a career and a future. A man who could have been commanding a starship by now. The name reminded the doctor just how dark the universe was without the annoying speaking lantern in his way. McCoy didn't realize he had fallen to his knees coaxing himself until Sulu helped the man up and allowed him to cry onto his shoulder. Sulu hadn't known former cadet Kirk, really, just the boy who flirted with the girls and got into some fights with the male cadets. Even though he had been a hand to hand combat assistant, he hardly knew the kid. Asides from his wicked hand to hand combat skills.

But fortunately?

Sulu had gone to know McCoy  really well after the day the cadet went missing.

The cadet was the doctor's whole world.


	2. Beaming aboard

"Sulu . . ." McCoy said, as they entered the transporter room. "I hate to be the emotional luggage, but thank you for bein' there for me."

"That is what friends are for." Sulu said.

Sulu got on-board the transporter big enough for two people with his luggage alongside him.  In a golden flash the man was gone.  This would be the first time he used a transporter. He took a shuttle craft to the starbase. He didn't trust those deceiving innocent looking bastards that could kill him by 'accident'! His atoms reorganized, scattered, and then replaced but there is a distinctive possibility that there could be a day the transporter will malfunction. Where his atoms will not take on their natural shape, his pattern scattered all over the galaxy, and only a disgusting pathetic mess of human tissue remaining because of the transporter malfunction. There are known cases to happen. Transporters were unknown, unpredictable in the field of science and in the past hundred years they have only garnered reassurance that death won't happen every time a person is beamed to and from. Last year a person died during transport . . .  But it only turned out Romulan firing made him kick the can.  McCoy did not like the transporter, period.

Kirk would be laughing at his friend's concern and tell him that it would be all right.

He stood there for five minutes staring at the transporter, until he walked aboard the transporter and turned around.

"Ready to beam over?" The man behind the console asked.

McCoy nodded.

"Ready." McCoy said.

McCoy's surroundings changed before his eyes straight into a white transporter room. For six years Star Fleet was lenient on him for leaving right after he graduated and went n his own search for Kirk. That search lasted roughly four years, he searched on and off Earth in that time. Grieving for some-one who might as well be dead or alive lasted for two years. He had met Sulu in the beginning with Chekov, his right hand best friend, holding books in his arms that were related to plant life after Kirk's disappearance. But Star Fleet all of a sudden decided to draft McCoy and bring him into space. He had arranged visits with Joanna, his little girl and he was there for the important parts of her life.

"Welcome aboard, Doctor McCoy." Michell said, with a familiar Vulcan alongside him who had his arms behind his back.

There was a flicker of recognition in  Spock's eyes.

McCoy's assigned quarters were 127 on Deck 9, section 2.

"Hello, Captain, Commander." McCoy said, stepping off the transporter pad.

Kirk would have wanted McCoy, despite how much he hated the pointy eared green blooded hobgoblin, to see past the grudge he had with Spock. Their relationship would sink when not on the clock, that much McCoy knew,when the Vulcan would at least try to do so. _I hate logic_ , McCoy thought. He started to despise logic applied by Vulcans shortly after the disappearance of his friend. Star Fleet had assured Winona they would find Kirk. McCoy personally visited Winona and insisted " _If Star Fleet cannot find him, then I will . . . one way or another. Jim can't be hidden from me. And when I find him. I will bring him back. I promise_."

"Doctor McCoy," Michell said. "I am glad to have a doctor like you aboard the Enterprise."

 _Thisdoesntfeelrightthisdoesnfeelrightthisdoesntfeelrightjimshouldbecaptainjmshouldbecaptainjimshouldbecaptain_ , McCoy was internally screaming.

It was like the universe was blatantly disregarding the known  barriers and informing the doctor that this reality was simply not right and it had to be fixed.  Suddenly, unexpectedly, McCoy could picture Kirk standing there with hands by his side wearing his beaming smile and optimistic eyes with the Vulcan along side him holding out one hand toward the doctor preparing to slap the side of his arm. It felt surreal. Then it faded quickly as it had come revealing Michell where Kirk had stood and the emotionless unchanged Vulcan stood beside him.

 _"Best (thirty-four) years of my life."_   McCoy recalled his counterpart's reply.

"I hope the next five years will be eventful." McCoy said.

"Logically, it will be." Spock said.

McCoy glared over at the Vulcan's direction then back toward Michell.

"If I die, it will be the damn Vulcan's fault!" McCoy said, going toward the doors with his luggage.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That would be illogical, doctor." Spock replied

"ILLOGICAL MY ASS!"  McCoy shouted back as the doors closed behind him.

"Poor doctor," Michell said, shaking his head. "Losing a friend like that? He is still in pain."

"How does one feel pain when it has not been inflicted?" Spock asked.

"The kind of one when someone very close to you leaves this world, it's how their departure makes you feel by the inside, Mr Spock,"  Michell said, as they turned away from the transporter and headed toward the doors.

At the transporter console was Montgomery Scott with his friend Keenser underneath fixing some internal wiring. In a golden flash on the transporter pad appeared McCoy's left shoe. The captain and the commander exited the transporter room going in a different direction that the doctor was not heading. Scotty rubbed the side of his face recollecting whether or not the doctor had come without his shoe. Apparently he had. The Doctor came back in steaming, his hands clenched into fists, and he put on the shoe. The doctor grumbled something about "Damn transporter. It is wildly unpredictable."

Keenser poked his head out holding a screwdriver.

"Did you get it?"  Scotty asked.

Keenser nodded as the doctor exited the transporter room.


	3. The annual medical exam on M-113

"It has been years since I last met Nancy," McCoy mentioned to Mitchell. "She could be different, but, to me she will always look the same."

"She must be on a streak." Mitchell said.

"Don't suggest what I _think_ you are goin' to suggest!" McCoy said, glaring his eyes at the captain's direction.

"Why, a married woman should be lucky to have a friend like you." Mitchell said.

Ensign Darnell came into the room wrapping the belt around his waist with the phaser in its holster. The two men boarded the transporter pad. It had been two weeks since McCoy had been assigned to the starship. They had missions after missions which made McCoy get to know Mitchell very well. Spock, as well, but there were striking physical similarities from his older counterpart coming to. Spock's cheeks had become distinctive, the jawline, those eyebrows, and the face. McCoy understood why his counterpart compared Spock to a computer. McCoy quickly learned when to time his insults when it came to a bunch of alien security guards 'attempting' to tow them to their prison and end up knocking them out when 'pretending' to come down to blows with the other (and the captain wasn't around for that, he would normally be busy with the leader).

Spock was currently on the bridge.

"We are friends," McCoy said. "What we had is in the past."

Mitchell snickered.

"Energise." Mitchell said.

Scotty slid up the bar.

* * *

His surroundings changed  from the transporter room to a desert like scenery complete with structures that once belonged to walls, hallways, and building constructions. There was one building that remained standing despite the wrath of time. There was a large deposit of sand far as the eye can see. There were dead bushes seen here and there. It looked depressing compared to Earth. To lighten the mood, McCoy purposely imagined there was grass and bulky green bushes.

"Wow," Mitchell said. "Their Rome turned into a Egypt."

"Rome did not turn into dust." McCoy said.

Darnell followed the two men into a building that seemed otherwise unfit to be compared to a typical housing. Robert Crater was at his desk, holding a small magnifying glass, set and lowered to a handle. His brown hair was wild, strikingly, going all over the place. He had met Robert roughly the same time he had met Nancy, and one of Robert's hand had a pen jotting down notes on the padd. Surprisingly, there were visibly three passage ways in the building that lead to two rooms from just standing here in this point of the house. It probably had been a building that survived the fall of a civilization now being dug up by Robert.

"Hello, Robert," McCoy said. Robert turned away with slightly widened eyes. "Look like you have been through hell!"

"Go away, Len," Robert said, turning away from the desk putting the object carefully down. "We don't want you here!"

"What you want is unimportant right now," McCoy took a medical tricorder from his bag with a ' _you are going to allow me to do my job, or else_ ' attitude. "What you will get is what is required by the book."

"I take it you met him before?" Mitchell said.

"Lon' before I joined Star Fleet," McCoy said. "Festival lights, fair, a attractive pretty girl who'll drop you like a rock after dumpin' you with the worst case scenario being your later-to-be-ex-wife."

"You divorced Jocelyn, _and_   joined  star fleet?" Robert said.

"Yes," McCoy said. "Though on the same day."

"I can't believe it! Robert stepped aside acting like he was genuinely shocked. "The man who swore he wouldn't follow his father's footsteps is following his footsteps! David must be incredibly amused--"

"David died." McCoy said.

"I am so sorry--Hey, don't point that thing at me!"  Robert swatted at the tricorder.

"I will and I have to, standard procedures." McCoy said.

It occurred to  McCoy that his counterpart probably shared the same fate. Assisting his father's last wish on death bed to ease his suffering. It was a day that McCoy regretted and deeply felt for. Why? Because the incurable disease that his father was dying from got a cure soon afterwards. A needless and pointless death. He had met Jocelyn prior to his father's death. His father did not approve of her, that McCoy should have taken and dumped her on the spot but he didn't. She had a way of making men's heads turn in her direction. She contrasted with him as he contrasted against her.

"Did I hear a McCoy in here?" Came a woman's voice.

Darnell was leaning against the wall when he saw a blonde woman with rosy red lips, perfect skin,light blue eyes, and curled blonde hair. She held a artifact in her arms.

"Nancy . . ." McCoy said.

McCoy saw Nancy as a young woman he had known all those years ago. McCoy had forgiven her for dropping him like that but the feelings he had for her remained. Her pink colored lips. Her squared face. That gorgeous ass smile on her face. Her long but otherwise short eyelashes.

"You look fine for your age." Nancy said.

"You haven't changed a day, Nancy." McCoy said.

Mitchell saw a woman with dark hair that was graying up in a bun with lips that were not applied by lip-stick. 

"Ah," Nancy said. "Nice to hear from someone who isn't so blindsighted by his work."

"Sorry mam. . ." Darnell said. "But you remind me of someone I knew on the pleasure planet. But slightly . . . more gorgeous."

McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"That is a married woman you are talking to," McCoy reminded him. "Twice your age!"

"Officer Darnell," Mitchell said. "Please wait outside."

Robert had been scanned by McCoy's device as Darnell came out of the building.

"If anything, she looks nothing short over twenty-nine," Robert said, rubbing the side of his shoulder after McCoy hypoed him. "Ow!"

"You have unusually low salt levels," McCoy said. "This dose is getting them up where they should be. God knows how you have been over-working yourself!"

"That is what I say," Nancy said. "Regarding his work and no play. He simply refuses."

"Digging up a extinct civilization has no play, sweetheart," Robert said, motioning over to the woman. "Why I will pay more attention to you when we have more archeologists around to take up the job of fifteen men being done by one man."

"Fat chance over me getting beautiful every day." Nancy said.

"And we need salt tablets," Robert turned his head away. "You got plenty of them on the ship?"

Nancy put down the artifact on the nearby table.

"That we do," Mitchell said. "One of the many supplies . . .Which I find  startling that you need so little."

McCoy used a different scanner.

"Well, my wife does all the eating,"  Robert said. "I don't eat that often. I just take a tablet to make up for the lack of fluid."

"Of course you do," McCoy said, resuming his scans. "And she makes you stay in bed when you are sick."

"Yes, she does!" Robert said. "Right when I have precious work."

McCoy lowered the device.

"You are the luckiest man in the galaxy living with a jewel," McCoy said. "The nicest woman you could ever have and you dismiss her over your work."

"She does not mind."  Robert said.

"Other than the salt oddity, you have a clean bill of health."  McCoy said.

Then they heard a woman's scream.

"Nancy." Robert said, perhaps in fear as he momentarily stood there frozen then went through the threshold followed by the two.


	4. The illogical chapter

They came to the source of Nancy's screams as she had stepped back covering her mouth appearing to be horrified. Nancy came to her husbands side. McCoy oddly could feel this has happened before. It was a weird experience of 'de ja vu'. They were in a narrow passageway that once had been bridge barriers for those coming to and going, there were some rusted cables visibly in sight. The man was on the ground facing up with circular red marks dotting all over his exposed skin namely being pale. It was like all the qualities that made him alive were gone. He had a green leaf sticking out of his mouth partially and his eyes were open. 

McCoy, for good measure, checked for a pulse.

_"He's dead, Jim."_

Hearing a different voice startled McCoy, but it sounded a lot like his counterparts voice.

"He's dead, Mitch." McCoy said, looking over to the captain.

"He put a poisonous plant in his mouth," Nancy said. "I could not stop him on time."

"Borgia," Robert said, with disgust in his voice. "That idiot."

"Pointless death . . ." Mitchell said, then he took out his communicator. "Mitchell to Enterprise, three to beam up."

"Aye aye, captain," Came Scotty's voice. "Preparin' tae beam up."

Robert and Nancy were afar from the two as the three man were being surrounded by golden floating, hovering, rings surrounding their bodies. In a golden flash they reappeared on the transporter.  "One of the landin' party is dead.", Scotty reported to the bridge. "Bridge acknowledging.", Spock's voice was overheard, emotionlessly. Did being around his counterpart all those years ago expose him to what could have been in a unknowing kind of way?

McCoy did not like these feelings, period.

They were simply not logical.

There it goes again!

The word ' _Logic_ ' floating around his brain.

And he hated logic.


	5. A highly confusing examination

"So  what is it, McCoy?" Mitchell asked, the  Vulcan alongside.

"My initial examination had nothin'." McCoy started.

"Nothing?" Mitchell raised an eyebrow.

"And then I did the autopsy," McCoy said. "The chemical one, first, before the internal and external autospy. Turns out he has lost all his salt."

"Fascinating." Spock said.

". . . Salt?" Mitchell said, looking over to the doctor with a raised eyebrow. "I do not understand."

"Salt is very vital to the human body," Spock said. "In fact, its needs to constantly replace it when the human body excretes it in the form of sweat and makes up approximately 0.4 percent of the bodys weight."

Mitchell's face turned into realization.

"He could be perfectly fine pullin' the worst trick on the book and walk right out here if he had salt in him," McCoy gestured over to Darnell's body. "It is like a octopus wrapped itself around his head and left the marks of their suction cups behind. I can't explain away the strange markin's on the body," The doctor looked over toward the Vulcan. "If you have any suggestions, Mr Spock."

"A octopus would be the logical culprit but that is illogical and it cannot withstand being outside of the water for long periods of time." Spock said.

"So there is a living,humanoid version of a octopus walking the sands of M-113." Mitchell said.

"Well, yes," McCoy said, going with it. "A sea creature."

"I like mysteries but this one does not start to make sense!" Mitchell said.

"Perhaps it does not have to make sense," Spock said. "Six days, four hours,thirty-two minutes, and three seconds ago come across a species calling themselves centaurs on The Galavant planet with the bodies of a horse and the torso of a  human in the place of a horse head.  Two days, four hours, thirty minutes,and four seconds later we met a species called the  Galezeloritians being a hybrid of human and spiders strikingly similar to the Galavantarians."

Mitchell rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps . . ." Mitchell said. "Mr Spock, you have the bridge, Doctor McCoy and I will go down to retrieve the Craters. There is a threat down there and whether they like it or not, they cannot be on the planet surface."


	6. Salt, salt, salt

Vulcan had no moons which gave it the effect of eternal day time. Spock was in the captain's chair, for the time being, awaiting word if they had met up with the 'Salt Vampire'. At least that is what Mitchell referred to the M-113 creature as. Our scene made way to the completely white transporter room with two crew members, Mitchell, and McCoy. The two crewmen were science officer  Sturgeon and command officer Green because Mitchell believed catching the Salt Vampire wouldn't require a security team.

"Set phasers to stun," Mitchell said. "We do not need the Salt Vampire to be killed."

The two men set the phasers to stun.

"I hope this salt vampire does not get to Nancy." McCoy said, boarding the wide and circular transporter pad with the group.

"I as well," Mitchell said. "Mr Scott, energise."

"Energisin'." Scotty said.

Scotty slid up the transporter bar sending the group back down to the planet. Six years ago James T. Kirk went missing and it has been one of the greatest mysteries in the galaxy since then. Quite literately it has become another 'bermuda Triangle' mystery that remains unexplained to this day. Spock would talk to the Scotsman during lunch regarding the search for the young man by the _USS Teripeda_. Most of Star Fleet knew that for six months Spock was at first engaged in the search and then six months afterwards he returned to the Enterprise under the command of Captain Pike. Most didn't know that the mystery was still perplexing for the Vulcan.

There was still a starship full of Vulcans namely being the science vessel the _Teripeda_ still scouting for the young man. Well where? They were scouting for any abnormalities in time and space for a human figure in case there was one that unexpectedly opened and took the man with it. It was quite the illogical search from a human standpoint but when it came to someone who attracted danger on a daily basis in the academy, the logic was sound.  It is a high probability asides to being abducted randomly by a Klingon and Romulans. Winona had returned to space a year after the loss of her son. Scotty wondered if there was a chance that those three old men had a part in the man's disappearance.

"Mr Scott!" Gary Mitchell's voice came over. "Three to beam up."

"Aye aye, captain." Scotty said.

Scotty slid up the bar where Green, McCoy, and Mitchell appeared on the transporter pad. The doctor had a grave look on his face. Green took off the holster with the phaser, along with the group, put it away. Scotty suddenly had a strange feeling that Mitchell wasn't supposed to be captain. He respected the captain, of course, but this sudden feeling was weird. Scotty opted to see the Psychiatrist Elizabeth Dehner. She was assigned to monitor the effects of space travel on the people serving in it. Perhaps it would do some good talking to someone about it.

* * *

"Mr Spock," Michelle said. "can we speak, privately?"

The Vulcan stood up from the chair.

"Yes, captain," Spock said.

The two went into the turbo lift where Mitchelle turned it off.

"I need my first officer and medical officer to get along," Mitchelle said. "it's been six years," he looked at the Vulcan. "I lost a friend, too, that day. And I have to agree that it was inevitable that Jim would have been kicked out of Star Fleet at the path that he was going," his eyes met the Vulcan who had his hands locked behind his back. "Hot headed but still probably one of the best people to rely on standing up for basic human rights."

Spock nodded his head.

"I will ensure to attempt to resolve the conflict," Spock said.

"Good," Mitchelle said. "because McCoy's personal feelings shouldn't bleed out into his professional life,"  Mitchelle turned on the turbo lift then pressed on the console. He then looked at the Vulcan, curiously. "I have one question. . . .why were you at the academy when you should have been in deep space?"

"I was visiting Cadet Uhura," Spock replied. "our relationship since then has changed."

"Bonded, married, divorced?" Mitchelle said, pressing a button on the console.

"None of the three," Spock replied. "we broke up. I am married to my duty as Uhura put it."

"Oh wow," Mitchelle said. "sorry about that."

"It is fine," Spock said. "however, the words I shared with Doctor  McCoy back then."

"Unfinished business," Mitchelle said.

"Indeed," Spock replied.

The doors opened before the two men.

"Go talk to him," Mitchelle said. "And resolve this issue like a man."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, then walked out of the turbo lift.

Mitchelle hit the bridge button.

"Jim, you left so many lives shattered," Mitchelle said to himself, as the turbo lift doors closed.

* * *

The Salt Vampire bite her knuckles, leaning against the wall in the corridors of the _Enterprise._ She was disguised as Green. Her eyes darted from there to here highly alert and adapt. She was scared! Scared for being killed by these strange humans with what seemed to be weapons on their persons. She darted into another hall narrowly missing the passing by the two chatting officers.

"But you did tell me to check your plant, Rose."  Lieutenant Ryler Richardson said, holding a padd in one hand.

"Richardson, I did not ask you to check my Kobyashiy Eyeler plant. I don't know what you are imaging but I did not." Rose replied.

"Perhaps space is making  me stressed." Richardson said.

"Talk with the doctor." Rose said, patting his back.

"I will do that." Richardson said.

"Good." Rose said.

"Rose, how do you have your head screwed on right for being in space for so long?" Richardson asked.

Rose shrugged.

"I just really like it," Rose said. "I have practically spent ninety-nine point eight-three percent of my life in space."

"Space nuts," Richardson said.

"They were," Rose agreed, with a nod.

Janice Rand walked right past the two holding a tray that had food and one salt shaker.  The salt vampire caught scent of the salt then lingered after her as the two officers walked right past keeping her cool. If she wanted to get salt then she had to not get their suspicion. From a few corridors down the hall Scotty came out of the transporter room then turned right whistling to himself and headed down the hallway. The corridors were not so occupied but there are some officers standing here and there while some are headed somewhere. Someone else was manning the transporter, being a lieutenant, for the time being. She was followed into the botany lab that had wide tables covered in plants including one that had the shape of a hand.

Janice drifted through the lane of plants stalked by the unusual acting officer.  She appeared to be at first sight a goddess walking through the plant life. She was in the newest version of the star fleet uniform that had a neck zipper and lacked rank on her sleeve just as the previous version before it. Her red dress felt comfortable along her young figure and something that she could run in. She had her hair up in a beehive like hair style that rested on her shoulders.

"Mr Sulu," Janice called.

Sulu looked from the plant that he was observing toward the young woman.

"Janice," Sulu greeted, with a smile.

"Your husband called again to remind you about a conversation you shared earlier," Janice said.

"Ben is just worried about Demora and her future," Sulu said. "that discussion won't be resolved in one day."

Janice glared back at the Asian man.

"But enough to warrant sending me one," Janice placed the tray onto the table. "talk to him."

"All right, I will," Sulu said, with a handwave.  He looked up, brightening up, as the flower alongside the salt vampire grew aggressive by clenching its light orange pedals. "Green!"

The salt vampire looked up unexpectedly.

"Green!" Janice joined. "I didn't expect you here." she approached the man.

The salt vampire stepped back as the lion like plant hissed.

"You are welcome here," Sulu said. "don't be threa---" the salt vampire darted out of the room. "tened. . . ."

"That is odd," Janice said. "he is normally not this way."

Sulu tilted his head.

"He normally likes plants," Sulu said. He straightened his head. "probably remembered he has business to attend."

Janice nodded.  
  
"He uses work as excuses," Janice said. "I'll be back for that plate in thirty minutes, Lieutenant," she gave the Asian man a glare. "don't focus too hard on those plants."  
  
"I won't," Sulu said.  
  
"I'll be back," Janice said. Janice turned away heading toward the doors where she exit. Janice saw Nyota standing at the corner of the corridor appearing to have her attention transfixed on someone standing in front of her. She could hear the comn terminal calling out the woman's voice. "Miss Uhura?" the yeoman called, walking in the direction of the dark woman. "Uhura!"

Nyota turned her attention in the direction of the woman.

* * *

The door opened with McCoy leaning against the frame in a tight gray shirt with messy hair.

"What?" McCoy said.

"I would like to resolve our business together," Spock said. McCoy glared back at the Vulcan then pressed a button and started to turn away. Spock easily caught the door before it could close on him with ease. "I am sorry."

 McCoy turned around then glared toward the Vulcan.

"Ya should be tellin' that to Jim, not me," McCoy said. "when he comes back, from wherever he is, y'all have a heart to heart."

"I understand your intense dislike for me but I rather that we be professional on duty," Spock said. "first officer and medical officers must work together when it comes to the first becoming captain eventually," the medical officer glared a hole through the Vulcan's forehead. McCoy could smell smoke coming from somewhere. The Vulcan elaborated, further, "Captain Mitchelle needs his officers to get along."

"Uh huh, he wants you to have a cold one with me," McCoy said. 

"Yes," Spock said.

"Listen, Spock," McCoy said. "we're never goin' to get alon'."

"When it comes to the crew and the ship," Spock said. "for their sake, it is logical that we have some kind of relationship. Work place relationship."

"By that time, ya must have earned my respect," McCoy said. "and keepin' my door open is not helpin' that case!"

Spock let go of the door on the man with a cool woosh. Spock turned away from the door then made his path away contemplating how to begin gaining the human's respect with his hands behind his back. If they were going to get along, then Spock had a lot of work to do to gain the human's respect. If things were different, if only, then they might have gotten along off the bat. 


	7. Salt vampire lurks

Richardson was making his way down the hall headed toward his quarter with a yawn. Rose was still on duty. Most officers at this point were fast asleep in their quarters while some were wide wake for night shift. He came to a stop when he saw a young man standing alongside the doorway checking out his fingernails. The man looked up toward Richardson. Richardson approached the young man.

"Mark," Richardson said. "how did you get here?"

"I was assigned here," Mark said, earning a smile from the security officer.

"It's good to see you out of the academy," Richardson said, approaching the salt vampire. "I mean, last time I had seen you, is that you were drunk."

"I changed," Mark said.

"That is a dream come true," Richardson said, face to face with the taller man.

"It is," Mark said, placing his hands on the side of the man's face. "too bad you won't see him again."

"Wha--" Richardson lost his breath, his skin turned a shade of white, and his mouth went slack. Richardson began to crumble before the salt vampire's hands while their eyes were shut becoming  refueled. Their hands let go of the man's face letting him fall to the ground landing on his side then the salt vampire left.

Pavel came down the hall.

"Richardson!" Pavel said. "Richardson!" the young man knelt down by the man's side then he flipped out his communicator. "Chekov to the bridge."

"Bridge here," came Mitchell's voice.

"Something's aboard the ship," Pavel said. "I found Lieutenant Richardson. Dead. With octopus marks."

Our camera panned over to the bridge as Mitchell appeared to have a grim look on his face.


End file.
